The Big Blue Housecall (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Big Blue Housecall" Season 1, episode 37, 37th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Moore Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producer Andy Yerkes Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Stage Managers Hank Neimark Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Randy Nordstrom Andrea Curtis Christien Methot Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinator Samantha Osby Editors Ken Sirulnick Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Richie Wirth Phil Alcabes Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Matty Randazzo Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Keith Conod Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Anne Russo Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Bob Lewis Eric Levy Mark Katz Peter Hefter Victor Smith Randy Nordstrom Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Dara Resnik Anne Russo Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Directors Richie Wirth Phil Alcabes Video Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Matty Randazzo Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Randy Nordstrom Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Jason Horn Mike Scricca Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Steve Garner Jim Washburn Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mark Cox Frank Biondo Pascal Grieco Chris Myers Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Bobby Vazac Randy Nordstrom Mike Scricca Bobby Delrusso Walter Rainard Bob Lewis Kevin Romaine Eric Levy Shawn Harkins Andrea Curtis Christien Methot Matty Randazzo Phil Alcabes Bob Haggerty Dave Arch Adam Matalon Jim Gregory Nick Varacelli Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Donald Tripiccione Jay Kulick Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Michael Grimes Jerry Cancel Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Ron Actisdano Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Old Doc Hogg" Music and Lyrics by Steve Charney "Everybody Say Ah" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury & Peter Lurye "Just Say Ow" Music and Lyrics by Mitchell Kriegman & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits